fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Sprite
The Spring Sprite is a legendary green female spirit who can make everything grow in the forest. She appeared in Fantasia 2000 segment, "The Firebird suite" or "L'oiseau de feu", inspired by the 1980 eruption of Mount Saint Helens, as the main protagonist. Background Personality The Spring Sprite is a benevolent force of life and creation. She loves the forest and its creatures, and is happy to bring spring every year. As a force of creation, she has a creative and artistic side, seen when she forms a flower, has a second thought, and then turns it into a dazzling sight, and revitalizes a barren tree with gorgeous blossoms. The Sprite displayed a distinct sense of curiosity, as she was puzzled as to why she could not make flora grow on a mountainside, and investigated, only to unintentionally unleash her polar opposite, the Firebird, a living primal force of destruction, and horrified by the destruction that followed. Once the disaster ceased, she was crippled with grief at the loss of so much life, and guilt-ridden for causing it by awakening the Firebird. Her friend, the Elk, however was able to cheer her up and give her hope when she saw her tears began to heal the land, and rejoiced when she was able to restore the forest. All in all, the Spring Sprite is truly a loving being of creation and life, and found strength and hope in realizing that no matter how much is lost to Destruction, Creation is limitless, as is the constant renewal of Life. Physical Appearance The Sprite is an attractive young woman-like creature. In her most common form, she has light green skin and long bushy hair, that flows down her back to the ground, of the same color. Her eyes have the color that stands between yellow and light orange, and above them are thick black eyebrows. She is slender. Sometimes, between her hips and arms is a kind of curtain made of leather, that she uses to make flight easier, but she can remove it if she want. Her size varies, but she usually the size of a young girl. Considering she is a nature spirit, she has no clothing and walks around naked. Depending on her surroundings, she can take on various forms and colors; in water form, she is blue, in ice form, she is brighter blue, in rain form, she is light blue, in nature form, which is her most commonly used form, she is green, in the end of the sequence, she is yellowish green; even brighter, and in ash form, she is dark gray. When in ash form, if smoke is around, she is light brown, and when fire is around, she is Red, after the forest was burnt and destroyed, she is cool gray. Powers and Abilities The Spring Sprite has all sorts of abilities all mammals and human beings can do. For examples, when in the water, she can swim just like fish and mermaids. When in the air, she can fly afloat just like birds. Like human beings, she can walk or run. Like squirrels, she can climb up walls and trees. However, she has different abilities of magic. While spreading her curtain connected to her arms and hips, she can make layers of flora and grass grow. She can grow plants like flowers, trees, and lots of others. Depending on her surroundings she changes colors. Her tears can heal the the forest that was burned to ashes. Having to restore the forest, she makes huge showers of rain from her curtain. And she can communicate with insects. huge and log twigs of leaves can mostly grow on her hair. History The Sprite first appears in the sequence where snowmelt drips down in a hidden pool. In the form of a Water Sprite, she merges from the pool to meet the Elk and he leads her out of the hidden alcove and she gets to work, her body turning green and melting the snow away for the coming of the Spring season, covering the forest in fresh foliage. Going up a nearby mountain though, her abilities aren't following her up the slope. Curious as to what's going on, she looks inside the massive crater of the mountain at a small volcanic stone. Touching the stone, it awakens the Firebird, who rises from the ash, smoke and magma to attack the Sprite and destroy the forest. Running for dear life from the flames and lava flows, the Firebird eventually chases her up a tree where the monster rises up for one final attack. Cutting to the aftermath where the landscape has turned grey and ash-covered, the Elk finds a burnt out and grey Sprite, in Ash form. The Elk helps her up and gives her a ride on his antlers as the Sprite cries from the destruction she unleashed. Soon she realizes her tears are healing the land and takes back to the sky in a Rain form, bringing a healing shower down upon the valley. Continuing her work, she bring the plant life back to the forest, restoring the trees and finally covering the volcano in a fresh layer of grass, her confidence fully restored. Relationships The Elk This Elk is the only who can seem to awaken her from slumber after the winter has come to an end. A loyal friend, this creature accompanies and protects the sprite as much as he can. Guiding her to the trees that need her attention the most. Forest Insects and Animals Like most of the Disney princesses with animal kindness, the Sprite can always count on her insect and animal friends to help her through tough times, while she brings the life of spring to the forest. She communicates with butterflies, dragonflies, honey bees, ladybugs, mosquitoes, beetles, birds, fish The Firebird While not exactly an enemy of the sprite, she is fearful of coming near him again after what happened. Knowing very well that he's able to destroy her home in a heartbeat. Closer than the outer wall of Mt. Saint Helens she won't go because of that. Afraid she would disturb him again and events will repeat themselves. Quotes *"Oh, I thank you so kindly much for resurrecting me from my peaceful slumber, my beloved friend... I am the Spring Sprite; The spirit and beautiful girl of Nature and life... And I lived all alone in this forest... It's wonderful to meet you..." - meeting the Elk after he awakened her. *"Since winter has come to an end... the moment I have awakened brought me something with joy; Springtime is only the beginning... Now... if you would move aside, please... you shall witness me... and my magic as I bring the life of spring to my forest..." *"giggle Why.. hello..." - meeting her insect friends. *"This tree seems very barren... I wonder if I add beautiful blossoms to it..." *"Strange... the grass won't follow me on the ground anymore... This is Mt. Saint Helens, right...? Something is wrong..." *"I wonder what's down below...?" *"I don't know why the grass won't follow me up the mountain... but one little touch can't hurt..." *"I can't believe it... My home forest burning like this...? Firebird appears chasing her Aaaah...! Help...! I can't get away...!" *"sniff I couldn't... escape... sob my opposite counterpart... sniff the firebird... sniff caused destruction... to.. my forest... and sniff I had no idea... how bad.. this would.. be.. when disaster struck... and sob I'm shocked... sob Oh... I just.. don't know what to do... sobbing" *"in relief Oh, I feel SO much better seeing life heal the forest... I feel peace and hope returning to the world..! I thank you so much, for cheering me up... And of course, saving my life, Elk... giggling" *"out a joyous laughter I might not be finished, yet... giggle ...but my confidence has been completely restored! giggle I shall meet you again, next winter...! giggle Sayonara...! laughing joyfully" - last words before disappearing in a flash. Trivia *She is voiced by Helena Bonham Carter *Character animation supervised by Anthony DeRosa *Her live-action reference is provided by Sherri Stoner *The original ending of the sequence had the Sprite taking on a Sun form and shining over the valley. *The Spring Sprite behaves in ways similar to animals by the various ways she moves. Sometimes she soars like a bird, floats like a fish or mermaid, climbs like a squirrel, and runs upright like a human, and even moves in a flowing motion akin to water. *Interestingly, the spring sprite bears an extremely vague resemblance to Miriam, Moses' sister from Dreamworks' The Prince Of Egypt and Merida from Disney/Pixar's Brave according to a few remarks. *The Sprite is similar to Ariel (Curious about new things, not able to speak like Ariel in one point of the movie, but can also swim.), Jane, and Rapunzel (Artistic, and creative). Category:Characters Category:Females Sprites Category:Living characters Category:Spirits Category:Dryads Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Heroines Category:Main Protagonists Category:Females with a beautiful voice Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Mutants Category:Fairies Category:Elements Category:British Characters Category:Mermaids